A Morning Cup of Coffee
by Sweetpea
Summary: A stinging surprise in the shower, a hot cup 'o Joe, and a dancer in kitchen. What else can you expect from the abode of Heero and Duo? Heero's thoughts during this songfic. Please reveiw.


Disclaimer:  
  
*Clears throat*  
  
If I did, in fact, own Gundam Wing  
  
I'd be a billionaire before sixteen  
  
But because I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
…I am dependent on allowance each week…  
  
So lawyers stand back,  
  
Companies, leave your lawsuits at the door,  
  
All others enjoy the Crooked Stamp Inc. show.  
  
Thank you.  
  
*Grins.*  
  
A/N: This is a song fic for 1x2. It might turn into more or be a one-shot, but I have no idea of yet. The song is "Bringing out the Elvis in Me" by Faith Hill, and it just reminded me of Duo and Heero.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Heero." Duo stared down at the sleeping gentleman, twisted haphazardly among the covers, white sheets tangled around smooth, tanned skin. He gently shook him, delighting in the first crack of blue he had seen that morning. "Good morning, sweetheart!"   
  
"Hn…" Heero stirred, sucking a sharp breath as he rolled over and stretched. Duo rode out the wave that the waterbed sent up, grinning. Heero smiled as Duo bent over him, sending cascades of shining, cinnamon-and-sandalwood scented hair, giving him a soft kiss before he bounced from the room.   
  
-  
  
Just like a fossil  
  
Frozen in time, I could not move  
  
My heart, my soul, my feet…  
  
-  
  
Sitting up, sending the sheets to scatter across the floor, the Japanese man rose to hurry into the shower as the first sweet strains of coffee floated through the room like a siren's song. The bathroom was already lit and hot, Duo's hair dryer hanging off the counter held only by the cord, his clothes spread at random across the floor, and his underwear hanging on the doorknob. No matter how hard Heero tried, he could not changed his braided lover's habits. He rolled his eyes and undressed himself, turning on the water and stepping in, forgetting that Duo like the water at least fifty degrees hotter than he did.   
  
His eyes bulged.  
  
-  
  
You've unearthed me  
  
and put me in a hot, pulsating groooove  
  
-  
  
After he had dressed and glared at his unruly hair, he made his way into the hall, stopping to look at the pictures of Duo and himself. His favorite was a black-and-white photo of his arms wrapped around Duo, with Duo's head resting against his chest, a beautiful smile on his lips and his braid flipped over his shoulder. Heero remembered how the soft violet of the shirt had brought out his eyes, even though it was gray in the picture and smiled. He headed towards the kitchen again, and took the short cut through the dining room.   
  
The boy he had just been looking at was dancing in front of the stove while cooking, swaying his hips. Heero was mesmerized.  
  
-  
  
Now I'm a slave to the beat  
  
-  
  
He walked over to the cabinet and opened it, pulling out a mug and filling it with the hot morning ambrosia from the pot under it and added two sugars and cream. He sat it on the counter to cool, and walked over to Duo and wrapped his arms around him. Duo looked up and smiled, enticing a kiss from Heero. He removed the finished eggs from the heat and turned around, draping his arms around Heero's neck, rocking to only music he could hear, but causing Heero to dance with him, eggs forgotten.  
  
-  
  
You're bring out the Elvis in me  
  
Making my hips wanna swing  
  
You bring out the Elvis in me  
  
Making me burst out and sing  
  
-  
  
Duo hummed the song, kissing Heero, causing Heero to smiled even wider. He spun Duo, and held him closer. The phone rang, and still swaying side-to-side, Duo pressed the button. Quatre's face came on and he laughed.   
  
"Have you even eaten yet?" Duo assured him that they hadn't, and unwillingly let Heero go eat. Heero still watched Duo as he leaned against the island, arms crossed, as the two best friends relayed information and gossip.  
  
He lifted his coffee cup to his lips and took a sip, finding it cooled to his comfort. Everything was perfect this morning.  
  
-  
  
When I'm with you  
  
I never have to feel like a sardine  
  
In a little metal can  
  
-  
  
He ate his eggs, wondering how Duo could so easily flip his hair over his shoulder and braid it like that. He grinned, taking another sip of his delicious coffee, and sighed happily. The war was over, the wicked bitch was dead, Wufei was with Trieze and both had set aside their foolish pride, and Trowa and Quatre were deeply in love.  
  
And there was his gains. He now had a ton of friends- something hadn't had before and most beautiful person alive by his side. Duo had ended his conversation and was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper. The familiar protectiveness swelled inside of him as he watched the heavy rope of hair fall over his shoulder, slender fingers folded under his chin as he flipped the page and anchored it with the other. Heero stood slowly and strolled over to him, movements unnoticed by the concentrating boy sitting at the table.  
  
-  
  
I'm more like a wild shark  
  
Who travels in a black limousine  
  
Together with my fans  
  
-  
  
He set the cup on the table, arms on either side of the delicate teenager, nuzzling his neck. Duo sighed happily, arms stretching up to surround him. "You are beautiful, Duo," Heero spoke into his lover's temple. Duo smiled, eyes slitting up in happiness.  
  
"You too," he replied, squeezing Heero's arm. Heero kissed his head again. "Come ravish me, baby." Duo commanded. "We'll work up an appetite."  
  
"As you wish, milove." Heero picked him up and carried him to the room.  
  
-  
  
You're bringing out the Elvis in me  
  
Making my hips wanna swing  
  
You're bringing out the Elvis in me  
  
Making me burst out and sing  
  
-  
  
They tumbled onto the bed, laughing. Heero looked down at him, kissing Duo's palm as he reached up to caress his cheek tenderly. Good God, he was so beautiful. Those brilliant lilac eyes gazed up at him, and in them he saw everything. His wealth, his life, his heart, his love. They all lay inside this wonderful man and he was so in love.   
  
And as Duo looked back up, he knew the others were wrong about Heero. He was a passionate person, full of life and love, and they were bonded past something far more than a ring. He stroked Heero's cheek .  
  
-  
  
People think I'm a silly fool  
  
'Cause I think you're so nice and cool  
  
And some people say that you're so square  
  
But I don't care  
  
'Cause you're bringing out the Elvis in me…  
  
-  
  
Heero ducked his head to ghost his lips against Duo's, and then kissed him.  
  
-  
  
You're bringing out the Elvis in me  
  
Making my hips wanna swing  
  
You're bringing out the Elvis in me  
  
Making me burst out and sing  
  
~~~~  
  
Yay! I managed it. Here's a short one, and if you like this one, I'll post some others. Please review, not flame. Thank you! 


End file.
